Crush (Sam x Lara)
by The Poison of Love
Summary: Sam has a crush on Lara and she gets injured on a hunt. Will he tell her about his feelings for her?


Sam's POV

Seated at the kitchen table with my face in the local paper looking for anything supernatural going on, with. It has only been about half an hour since I sat down when she shuffles in. with her beautiful (Y/H/C) hair sitting on the top of her head, and her grey sweatpants with her old high school logo on them and one of my old t-shirts that she claimed as her own. God she is beautiful. But every time I try to tell her how I feel I chicken out witch just leads to an awkward silence or me walking out awkwardly either way its awkward.

"Morning (Y/N)." I say looking looking up from my paper almost staring at her.

"Good morning. Have you found anything yet?" she asks me sitting sown across from me with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I think so. It seems to be a sprit." I inform her while folding the paper and putting it on the table. Right then Dean strolls into the room and immediately pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Sam says he might have found a ghost hunt." Says (Y/N) excitedly.

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah, it seems that way. The only witness says that it just appeared out of no were and just vanished. There was no murder weapon or finger prints etcetera." I tell him.

"Well I am going to get ready to go." (Y/N) states the gets up and walks to her room to get ready to go. My eyes linger on her as she walks out of the room. When she exits Dean give me a look.

"You gotta tell her man. Or the only person who is going to be hurt is you."

"Yeah I know. I just cant." I try to explain to him.

~xxxxxxxxx~

(Y/N)'s POV

You have noticed that Sam has been acting rather weird around you for the past couple of weeks. He would look at you for longer periods of time or want to be by you more often not that you where complaining there was no kidding with yourself that you as a matter of fact do like the younger Winchester. But you have to put our feelings aside for a while since he found a hunt in town with a spirit in town.

After a day or two you find out that it is the spirit of a Edmund Porter who was killed by his best man on his wedding day in the 1920's so he would kill the best man's of the groom. That night the lot of you went to the cemetery you stood watch while Sam and Dean dug up the grave. There was no sign of Edmund until they where done digging up him up to light him up. When you where about to help Sam out of the hole that they dug when you when you suddenly thrown across the air and slammed into a gravestone and rendered unconscious

"(Y/N)!" Sam yelled before he shot the ghost with a salt round square in the chest and running over to you. When the sprit came back Dean was already out of the grave and was about to torch him until he to was pushed to the ground himself. That is when Sam got up from your side and dropped a flaming match into the pit and Edmund erupted into flames. Dean soon recovered from his encounter while you where still down.

"We have to get her to a hospital or something!" Sam almost shouting.

"Okay just calm down she will be fine. You go get her there and I'll stay behind and finnish up here and I will get there as soon as I can." Dean ordered Sam.

"alright." Breathed Sam trying to stay calm.

Sam's POV

I have to get to a hospital I can't loose her. Not today. Was the only thing going through my mind the entire way to the hospital a little bit of blood from the wound on her head stained my hands. When I got there the doctors took her away. After what felt like forever but in reality was only about a hour one of the doctors came out to find me

"Good news, she is awake and she seems to remember everything. She is very lucky. You can go see her if you want."

I resisted the urge to hug him when what he said registered. I almost ran to her room.

"Hey." I said in a hushed tone.

"Hey Sam."

"I need to tell you something really important." I told her slightly stiffening my tone unsure of what I was going to say let alone how.

" What? What is it? Is Dean okay?" panic setting in.

"No no no he is just fine he stayed behind to finnish up while I took you here."

"Oh, Okay then." She relaxed knowing that everyone is okay.

"I have wanted to tell you this for a long time now. I have wanted to tell you that I like the way you shuffle out of bed in the morning. I love your laugh, your eyes, the way you walk or tell a joke. I just love everything about you. What happened back there helped me tell you this because with what we do it's dangerous and I can't not tell you because it is starting to hurt not telling you. And I just have to get it off of my chest. I love you (Y/N). Ever since we met I have liked you."

"Sam… I don't know what to say…" She nearly whispers.

"Oh man I fucked up she doesn't feel the same. I am such an idiot." I think to myself

"I know you don't feel the same I just, I had to get that off my chest." I try to recover.

"My turn for a heartfelt confession." She says simply. "If you think that then you have the wrong information about who I like." She smiles from ear to ear. I cross the room to her bed and kiss her so passionately that we don't even notice that Dean finnaly arrived.

"Achem!" Dean pretends to clear his throat. Both (Y/N) and I looked up to him smiling at I and says

"Well it took you took long enough. I was started to think that this my into my own hands." He says smugly.


End file.
